Calypso's Screams
by exterminate24-7
Summary: A young girl dashes behind a bush. Her golden eyes darting across the holographic screen of her keyboard. A young girl with black blue hair leans over her."OK Calypso what are you doing?" The blue haired girl said. "Exploding the Daleks in this area." Calypso replies.The blue haired girl looks bored. "Please don't tell me how."She has a hint of annoyance in her voice. "Well!
1. Chapter 1

Calypso's Screams

A young girl dashes behind a bush. Her golden eyes darting across the holographic screen of her keyboard. A young girl with black blue hair leans over her.

"OK Calypso what are you doing?" The blue haired girl said.

"Exploding the Daleks in this area." Calypso replies.

The blue haired girl looks bored.

"Please don't tell me how."She has a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Well!" Calypso has a sly smile on her face.

The blue haired girl plugs her ears.

"NOPE" She yells

"Oh stop it Saph I'm just kidding."Calypso elbows Saph in the stomach.

An explosion is heard behind them as Daleks explode.

"Come on Sapphire we need to get back to our Districts." Calypso tugs on Sapphire's hand

"OK OK." She follows Calypso.

The girls run through the forest before they come upon a wire fence.

"I take down the defenses from here you need to scale it." Calypso says as she pulls out her keyboard again. She types a couple keys and the electricity goes down.

"WELL get going!" Calypso give Sapphire a small shove. Sapphire scales the wall landing on her feet on thee other side.

"See you tomorrow!" Calypso gives Sapphire a wave and walks off.

* * *

Sapphire walks into the town but doesn't notice she is being followed. When she is grabbed from behind and is thrown into a room.

"What do you want?" My voice rings in this room. A lady dressed in official Gallifreyian clothing comes into the light.

"Oh we just have a few questions my dear Sapphire before we put you into the Hunger Games." She speaks with power and it fills the room."Guards tie her up." Some Cyberguards drag a chair into the room. I get up trying to avoid getting drug to the chair but it does not help. They start tying ropes around my wrists and legs.

"Goodness! Can you be a bit more gentle?" The lady looks annoyed at my me.

"First question. Whose your father?" She looks proud. Like a peacock

"The best man in the galaxies" I reply trying to match her confidence.

* * *

"You wish. He was the most disgraceful of Timelords always breaking the rules. And he became dangerous. He became the Valeyard. And we fear if we don't train you, you will follow in his steps." She gives a minute to let this sink in, but I have heard this a thousand times and I know how to deal with this. Keep my silence. "Obviously your not in a mood to talk. Guards. Drug her." The Cyberguards approached me slipping the cloth in front of my nose and mouth. I am forced to breath in the drugs. "Night Night Happy Hunger Games. And may the oods be ever in your favor." She gives me a sly smile I know I'm in for it as I slip into the darkness.

Calypso walks back home her black hair is slick down her back. She jumps the small fence into District 4 and heads for the Orphanage. Where she has lived all 5 years off her life she can remember she may be 15, but she knows nothing before 10. She slipped into the orphanage through the window that lead to her room. She slipped onto her bed exhausted. Suddenly the door burst open. Shocked Calypso stood up.

"What?" Calypso was bombarded by to men in police uniform.

"You have the right to remain silent and you will be kept to it." The two men told her as they wrapped a cloth around her mouth and cuffed her. A lady with a kind smile and her hair pulled into a bun runs in.

"Calypso? Whats- OH MY GOODNESS! Calypso! Whats going on! Where are you taking her? What?"She yells trying to make sense of it all. Calypso tries to explain but manages only a small muffle.

"She has the right to remain silent and will be kept to it." the men say as they pull Calypso out of the room, down the hall, out the door, and into the back of a black car.


	2. Chapter 2

Calypso sits in a chair with her forearm accessible as though shes about to be given a IV. A man with a mask rolls a IV in with some liquid in bags. A woman comes in the room as the man sticks the iv in her arm.

"Welcome Calypso."She smiles sweetly. "Since you are more durable against the sleeping drugs we'll have to use something a bit more... lethal." The same smile spreads across her face again. As the lethal sleeping drugs started to effect her Calypso would scream. Withering in pain.

"Ow stop it..." Tears started to form in her eyes as she slowly fell asleep. "It hurts." Calypso's head drops. The lady held it up so they were eye to eye.

"I know, my dear. Happy Hunger Games." The same smile spread across her face once more.

* * *

"Get her to the capitol she is in the Hunger Games."

As I render consciousness I realize my surroundings. I'm in a small room I sit in a chair that you would get your hair dyed in. A young girl with shocking pink hair stands over a sink washing out make-up brushes.

"Where am I?" I yell as loud as possible. "I demand to know!" The young girl stands up straight as though realizing I'm conscious.

"Your in the Hunger Games my dear!" She tells me but I still can't believe her.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Destiny. District 5's Stylist my dear. Who are you?

"I'm Calypso. Calypso Whitewash."

* * *

"Nice to meet you." She reaches her hand out to shake but I don't take it. "Um OK well lets get your hair ready for Interviews." I give her my best death stare before she gets to work. After a couple of minutes of silence she stars blabbing useless drama. I do my best to tune it out. Why would I care? I'm going to my death.

I find Sapphire in the training room her once black blue hair now Ocean blue fading to sea foam white. I stifle a giggle.

"Nice hair." She gives me her seriously Calypso face.

"OK children gather around!" The trainer tells us like shes about to tell us a fairy tale. We all know other wise. "OK you will all be split into four groups of three Districts." She smiles a fake smile "There are four different stations Survival, Fighting, Technology, and Monsters." I look at Sapphire giddy that there is a Technology section " OK. 12, 11, and 10 will be in Survival." Their faces are white with fear. " 9, 8 and 7 will be at Fighting." Nervous glances are given to each other. "6, 5 and 4 will be at Technology"

"YES!" I yell but then realize everyone is looking at me weirdly.

"And 3, 2 and 1 will be in Monsters" They look bored as if they already know everything they need to know. "Now go." I grab Sapphire's hand and drag her to our station. The trainer was skinny and about restless. He constitutionally rung his hands when he talked and seemed a bit nerves. When he talked it sounded like he was reciting the manual. I quickly became bored when he tried to teach them how to build a basic bomb and built an atomic one. When the teacher recognized what I was doing he took a seat.

"OK well since some of you are 50 times smarter then me lets have that young girl there teach the class." He points at me and I can feel my cheeks redden.

"Me" The question sounds stupid so I just get up and teach.

"OK well to make a simple bomb all you need is 2 red wires gunpowder and a activator." The class looks relieved that I know what I'm doing. I'm slightly surprised that they don't question my ability of making bombs at the age of 15. "Now you'll need to fill the activator with gun powder and have the 2 red wires connect to either sides. After that you simple connect the 2 red wires and you have 1 minute to run. So please don't connect them" Sapphire rolls her eyes she know better.

"SWITCH!" The trainers voice comes as a surprise to me. But we switch obediently switch to Monsters. Where the trainer believed she was smarter then everybody else and started drilling us.

"Dalek!"

"Eye stock or mind control to exploding" I gave my slightly snarky reply.

"Sure but how would you use mind control?"

"3rd dimension back up keypad. Simply add a few lines of computer code and done" I could tell she didn't like being out smarted.

"OK well Cyberman?"

"Ray gun or open left arm panel red to green yellow to blue for shut down."

"You really think your all that? OK what about a Weeping Angel?" This was a difficult question but it came at ease for me.

"Paradox"One simple word that had the class clapping and the trainer about to slice my throat. She smiled at me but her eyes showed death.

"Good job." She signaled the head trainer that she wanted to switch. Sapphire looked at me like I was crazy.

"Calypso please don't get yourself killed before we are in the Arena!"

"Ill try not to." I was slightly glad that I irritated the trainer.

-Info-

Just a quick shout out. This is my first fan fiction so I would like to know what you think. Also this used to be a role-play so I am trying my best to convert it.


	3. Chapter 3

Sapphire looks nervous and starts twirling her hair.

"You see that boy over there?"

"The one from my district? 5?" I look the way shes pointing.

"Ya. Isn't he cute?"

"I guess Sapphire. I'm not interested though." Shes obviously love struck.

"Whatever.!" She elbows me in the stomach. "Anyways you have your own lover. See the green eyed wonder from District 3? His name is Robin and has he got the hots for you."

"I would be careful if I were him."

"Why?" She looked really annoyed.

* * *

"I don't know just something tells me I'm not safe." The rest of the day continued as so me annoying the trainers, Sapphire looking annoyed, and jumping on me about it. The day ended and I realized tomorrow was evaluations and The Capital was the most annoying and stupid thing on the planet.

"Calypso Whitewash." The voice rang in the room where the boy Derrick (which if your wondering is Sapphire's Crush) and I sat waiting for evaluation.

"Go get them Calypso." He sort of punched me in the arm.

"Ill try not to get aggravated." As I walked into the room, I realized that the Gamekeepers didn't give a care. They simply wanted to be done.

"Calypso Whitewash?" A couple of the Gamekeepers looked but most just nodded their heads. This irritated me just a bit. First things first though. I destroyed every dummy and every target with a explosive. Sadly they didn't look interested. This got me going. I grabbed the paints from survival station and painted the Anarchy sign on the floor. Then I used my computer skills to turn off every light and every electrical function. Which resulted in the room getting very hot and uncomfortable. Before I left though I turned one light on the one above my Anarchy sign.

* * *

"Thanks for your silent applause" The words sounded slightly cheesy and a bit unnerving if it was said to me. I got the reaction I wished for stunned silence.

"You did what?!" Derrick sounded super surprised when I told him.

"They did not care what I did."

"But still they will make the arena hard for you!"

"So nothing changes."I look sternly at him "My life already sucks." He shrugs his shoulders in agreement.

"Does sapphire like me?" The question was unnerving.

"Well yes."

"Do you think I should make an alliance?"

"It would be a good decision." He smiles at me. I had forgotten how it felt to love someone to have family members.

"Have you got any alliance opportunities?"

"Other then Robin... no. They think I'm to much of a show off."

"You kind of are."

"HEY!" I elbow him in the stomach and burst into giggles. "Its a shame no one from our district that has one is alive."

"Its nicer you get to make your own decisions."

"Except for the fact that Destiny wants me to act super girly for interviews."

"I can't see you girly." He answers me completely honestly and I sense that.

"Neither can I" We both burst into giggles.

"OMG I got a stain on my hunting clothes!" He does a cruel impression of me.

"Hey... That is not to bad. If your being yourself." The giggles over whelm us and we are soon full out laughing. Destiny peaks her head out of the connected room.

"Hey giggle boxes scores are up." Sadly we fall her. We are back in the Hunger Games and Life just got suckier.

"And this year our Gamekeepers had a hard time with scores. But after a brief discussion we now have the scores." I didn't pay any attention I didn't care what the other district scores were saying we both probably would die. "The female tribute of District 4 Calypso Whitewash. With a score of 11 out of 12. Brilliant... And our male District 4 tribute Derrick Odair... a score of 8." Our stylists scream with delight. The most I manage is a feeble whoa. "District 5 female tribute Sapphire Smith with a score of 10." I smirk. I have always beaten Sapphire at everything.

"I can't wait for interviews my darling Calypso! You will be absolutely FAB-U-LOS!" She screams some more and I feel my eardrums burst.

"Ya... ya I know super excited...Wow hurrah... Dieing for entertainment." They all look slightly confused at my attitude. "I'm going to bed." Derrick is smirking with delight he thinks its hilarious.

"Umm 'I'm going to bed too" He follows me. "Good one Calypso. That was hilarious! Did you see their faces!" He laughs. "Priceless!" I start giggling. "Night Calypso."

"And Happy Hunger Games." I say in my most obnoxious voice. He gives off a big laugh before closing the door. I walk into my own room. Turned off the light, and went to sleep. Tomorrow was interviews.

HEYO! This is Maya just wanted to thank everyone who has read this! Also if your confused by any part of this PLEASE leave a review saying what was confusing! I want to learn from my mistakes! So please tell me! I dont care if it sounds cruel or rude towards me I really want to know.


End file.
